Newly Forged
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: They made one last attempt to escape and it worked. They've left the past behind, split up and blended into the world around them. Thanks to a twist of fate and cruelness of hope they no longer are as they were. But now someone is trying to find them
1. Chapter 1:Hahen Rio Shishi

**Chapter 1 :Hahen Rio Shishi**

The bald, shaven, head of the black garbed monk was bowed. The monk was not meditating, he was sleeping.

Nearly three months ago this once fit and healthy monk had been training, he acted as a kind of guard for the temple in exchange for being allowed to take refuge there, but now he was ill; more so, he was dieing.

Another monk, this time dressed in bright orange, knelt at his side and gently touched the first's shoulder.

"Sensei Hahen," the second whispered.

Hanhen lifted his head and looked toward the older man.

"Hai Hiro-san?" he whispered back.

"How are you feeling today?" Hiro replied.

"Well enough," Hahen replied.

"You best come inside, there is a guest that claims to know you. It is also time my friend that you should eat and rest," Hiro replied.

Hahen chuckled weakly.

"Hiro-san, it is peaceful out here and the sun is warm enough for me," Hahen whispered, teasing softly.

Hiro shook his head and smiled slightly.

"Ah my friend but not even the sun feeds a man for you are no plant," Hiro replied, a smile turning the corner of the older monk's mouth.

"Ah but I wish only to be warm, like the sun," Hahen teased softly, his golden-brown eyes twinkling slightly.

A soft chuckle and an offered hand was the only response.

Hahen rose slowly, gripping his friend's hand in a once strong grip, now turned unsteady. He followed Hiro into the temple and into the foyer.

Hiro bowed in greeting to a woman standing there who bowed in response.

Hahen watched her, eyes examining her, he smiled slowly before approaching out of the shadows and bowing to her in greeting.

She replied in kind.

"It is fine my friend, I know her from long ago, you may take your leave," Hahen whispered.

Hiro bowed and exited.

Hahen turned back to the woman.

"April," he whispered.

"You look horrible Leo," she whispered.

"Tends to happen when your dieing," he replied.

"You go by Hahen now?" she whispered, avoiding that painful subject.

"Hahen Rio Shishi, to be correct," Hahen replied, "you are family...call me Rio."

April stepped forward and gave him a sorrowful look over.

"Why are you here?" Hahen sighed.

"Casey got a SOS message from one of your old Shell-Cells about a month back. I tracked it to here," April replied.

Hahen sighed gestured for her to follow, pausing when a young boy approached.

"Sensei Hahen, Hiro-san asks when you wish to eat the dinner that was prepared for you?" a young boy questioned softly.

Hahen smiled slightly.

"I shall take it now, outside in the garden. Thank you Taka-chan," Hahen replied, shaking his head slightly.

Taka bowed before turning and going to grab the meal.

Hahen gestured for April to follow him.

"This place is beautiful," April whispered.

Hahen simply nodded.

After they were settled and the meal was brought out along with tea and something for April to eat as well, they fell into silence as they ate.

"What is it?" April whispered, "that's…killing you?"

"Cancer," was Hahen's soft reply, "by the time we realized what it was it was too advanced to do much more than make me miserable. I wanted to die whole."

April nodded and started to ask a question.

"The SOS was when I panicked after having a very bad day. I was scared to die alone and hoped that someone would come say goodbye. You're the only one w-who even noticed as far as I know."

April felt her heart break before reaching forward and gently taking his hand.

It was so fragile, thin, and weak; _he_ was, his whole body was that way.

"Am I permitted to hug you?" she whispered.

Hahen chuckled softly.

"I do not think they would mind in my case," he replied softly.

April pulled him into a hug as he clung to her, a few tears wetted her shirt before he pulled away and took a slow, shaky, breath.

"I'll find them, I promise," Hahen shook his head sadly, "they have lives…families most likely…don't bother them. It was enough having you here."

Before April could snap a reply there was a shuffling noise as someone approached.

They looked up to see Hiro standing on the path.

"Young lady, the temple is closing and I must ask you politely to go. You may return to visit tomorrow if you wish. It is also that Sensei Hahen must rest as well," Hiro whispered.

Apirl nodded and gently squeezed Hahen's hand before getting up and leaving, bowing to Hiro before passing.

"I'll come back tomorrow," she whispered before walking away.

Hahen nodded.

"I am tired my friend…very tired," Hahen sighed sadly.

"Are you ready?" Hiro murmured.

"I do not know how much longer before I will be. Perhaps today…perhaps tomorrow," Hahen sighed.

~Later that Night~

Hahen shivered on his mat, before coughing weakly. Before he could move, a hand rested on his forehead and blankets were wrapped around him.

"We are here my friend, rest," Hiro whispered.

Hahen relaxed, at ease with those he had come to call family beside him.

They stayed with him all night, bowing their heads as he slipped away around dawn, his tired body giving out.

The disease had won.

When April came by Hiro was there to give her the news, he consoled her as she wept sadly and allowed her to take his ashes home.

It was a shock knowing Leo was gone.

She put his swords crossed on a display above the stand that held his ashes, along with a picture of him sitting serenely in the garden of the temple where he has lived for the past fifteen years.

Casey stood in front of the small stand and gently touched the urn.

"Sorry I couldn't be there to say good-bye buddy. Miss ya'," he sighed, before glancing toward the dinning room.

April was seated in the dinning room, her computer open as she searched, every variation of the guy's names she could think of.

"Ape?" Casey questioned.

"They have to know…he wanted to see them Casey…I have to know if they're gone too…he thought they didn't care. Casey he told me not to bother them because they probably had families. Casey…he wanted to see his family again…they never came to him," April choked out before sobbing softly, "He wanted…to… say good-bye."

Casey wrapped her in a hug and closed his eyes sadly.

"We'll find them Ape. I promise," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2:Raynar Ray Nezumi Smithson

**Chapter 2 Raynar "Ray" Nezumi Smithson**

The door of the battered black car flew open as soon as it pulled up to the curb, a boy scrambled inside of it.

"DAD! Finally mom was throwing a fit about you being late!" the boy chattered.

A dark haired man got out of the driver's seat and walked around to help the boy put his things in the back.

"You know…I shouldn't even let you take him for the summer you know that? You're irresponsible you're an hour late!" a woman snarled as he grabbed the boy's bag.

"Sarah, I have a job I can't just leave," the man snapped.

"Ray…this is why I fought for custody when we divorced," Sarah growled, snatching the boy's bag away from him.

Ray grabbed her arm.

"_I _divorced _you_ remember that!" he spat back.

Sarah glared at him.

"Now shut up…I only get to see my son…ever _other_ summer alright? Its not _my_ fault you moved half-way across the _country_ so I have to take a _plane _and _rent a car _to get my own son because _you_ refuse to meet me at the airport!" Ray snapped back, grabbing the bag back and putting it in the back of the car, along with the rest of the stuff.

"You bastard…" she started

"Sorry you're so stubborn you can't get your head out of your ass and see that I worked _my_ ass off to provide for Tyler and you and put up with your crap for three years after that! Sorry I _let _you have _my_ son and only allowed _myself_ to see him during the summer ever other year!" Ray snapped, rounding on the woman, "now back off. He's mine for the summer and I won't have you ruining the rest of my day!"

Sarah scowled as Ray got in the car and slammed the door before glancing at the boy in the back seat.

"Put your-" Ray started.

"It's on daddy," the boy whispered.

Ray pulled out.

"Sorry you had to see all that Ty," Ray sighed.

"It's ok, I know mom isn't very nice to you…and Paul doesn't like you. I'm sorry I mentioned you were late to her," Tyler whispered.

"It's fine Ty, I had a flight get delayed and then…yeah…its ok buddy. Don't worry about it alright? Have you had dinner yet?" Ray sighed.

"Yeah, mom made me eat since you were running late," Tyler replied softly.

"She feed you that crap she calls food?" Ray teased.

Tyler giggled and nodded.

"Yeah," he replied.

Ray chuckled.

"Want some pizza when we get to the airport?" Ray asked.

"Definitely," the boy replied with a grin, "I miss your cooking too dad."

"Yeah…wait…my cooking?" Ray teased.

The boy giggled.

"Yeah, the Japanese stuff," the boy giggled.

Ray frowned.

"Hmmm, well guess I better make some when we get to my place huh?" Ray replied.

"Yes!" the boy cheered.

Ray chuckled softly.

~Later that Night~

Ray grunted as he carried Tyler into the apartment, the boy's bags slung over his shoulders as he maneuvered in, the boy thankfully remained asleep.

Ray walked down the hall after easing the bags to the floor and pushed a bedroom door open.

A six-year-old's bedroom was revealed. Ray sighed before entering and pulling back the blankets and laying the boy down.

Ray pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead before covering him up and slipping out to finish getting things moved around in the apartment.

He sighed as he gathered up his mail and started sorting though it, throwing the bills down on the counter.

He paused when he spotted a handwritten letter in a battered envelope.

The name on it made him pause.

_Raphael Hamato (Raynar Smithson)_

He struggled to breathe before slowly opening the letter and turning to lean on the counter as he unfolded it and started to read.

_Raphael,_

_If you have no clue why I'm addressing you in this manner please forgive me. A friend of mine changed his name and I'm trying to find him. Send me a reply telling me that I have the wrong person and I will not contact you again._

_If you know why I am addressing you this way please send a response quickly, its about your elder brother._

_April Jones, formerly O'Neil._

Ray took a deep breath before walking into his room and standing at his dresser. He stood there, staring at the top drawer and closed his eyes before reaching out and opening it.

He rummaged around for a few moments before retrieving a small zipper pouch and sitting on his bed with it held in his lap.

He opened it and pulled out two items.

A blood red mask and a Shell-Cell that was blinking an SOS.

He closed his eyes again and fought a struggled breath.

The sound was turned off, of course he wouldn't have heard it go off.

He opened the phone and fought tears as he saw the blue light that revealed his elder brother's number had been the one to send the SOS.

Ray took a shaky breath before hitting April's speed dial and holding the phone to his ear, knuckles turning white as he strained for control.

_Raph? Oh thank God._

"T-tell me," he choked out.

_He's gone Raph. Died about a month ago. They told me he was at peace when he went despite…despite how much pain he was in._

"Oh God," Ray choked, "how?"

_Cancer…they didn't catch it fast enough._

"I…are you still in New York? The same address?" Ray managed.

_Yeah. I thought I'd search New York for you before going beyond that. I know you guys all took planes out and then changed but I figured you'd come back here. _

_Before you ask. Leo joined a Buddhist Temple in Japan, he was the temple warrior. I can't remember the right term sorry, but he was there all fifteen years._

_They sent pictures that visitors took of him after the news of his death spread. I think he liked it there Raph…he told me the place was peaceful before I left._

_He was serene there._

"Have you found the others?" Ray managed weakly.

"_I think I found Mikey, but he hasn't responded yet. I'm still looking for Don._

"I'll help," he managed, "but…I…April I've got a son…Tyler he's going to be six here in a few weeks…I'm…divorced…we split after some pretty bad fights."

_I understand. Glad to got the chance to have a son Raph._

"Leo never did," Ray whispered.

_He chose a life of celibacy Raph…go figure…the family man out of you four would chose not to have one._

Ray managed a choked laugh before sobbing softly.

"Idiot, he'd have been a good dad," Ray whispered.

_Swing by tomorrow ok? I'm sorry Raph…I guess the shock has sort of worn of for me. I miss him so much though ya' know?_

"Yeah…all this time I've been thinking about contacting him…I just…I never. I held the phone and cried when Sarah and I split. I wanted call him so bad, but I…I didn't want to bother him ya' know? Risk exposing him…" Ray managed.

_I know. He said something along those lines before he….went…he told me you all probably had families and I shouldn't bother you._

"Why the SOS then?" Ray managed, "I just saw it before I called ya'."

_He panicked on a bad day. Got scared._

"Aw…bro," Ray managed weakly.

_Raph…I'll talk to you tomorrow ok? Love ya' bro. I'm so sorry._

"Bye," he choked before hanging up, he rolled into bed and started to weep softly.

He woke the next morning to Tyler standing beside him.

"Ty?" he slurred before slowly sitting up, fingers running along the edge of the Shell-Cell still clutched in his hand.

"Can I have breakfast daddy?" he asked softly.

"What time is it bud?" Ray asked as he sat up.

"Noon I think…I was watching cartoons," the boy replied.

Ray gave a yelp and scrambled to his feet to grab his cell phone.

He quickly dialed the phone and grimaced as his boss instantly started in on him.

"Sir…I…I just found out…my brother…died…I…" he struggled.

The yelling stopped on the other line.

"I…fell asleep before turning my alarm on…I…" Ray managed, "sir…I…of course sir…but I've never been…before…sir! I…alright…oh…thank-you sir."

He hung up and pressed his head into his hands and fought tears as the flood of memories of his elder brother's life, before they had been forced to split up the team and go to drastic measures to survive, washed over him.

"Daddy?" Tyler asked softly, his brown eyes searching his father's amber gaze.

For some reason his eye color had never changed after his transformation.

"Let's get you lunch ok?" Ray managed after a second.

Tyler seemed to sense his father's distress and remained silent as he began to cook up something for them to eat.

"Dad?" Tyler asked after his father started dishes.

"Yeah Ty?" he sighed.

"I didn't know you had a brother," Tyler whispered.

"I…had three," he replied softly, "one…one…died just recently."

"I'm sorry," Tyler whispered softly.

"Thanks buddy," Ray sighed sadly before returning to doing the dishes.

Outside and unnoticed, a shadow shifted position, the darkness keeping it concealed.

**M/N: Muuuuahahahahaha "coughs"…another adrenaline packed story starts…hold onto your seatbelts…**

**Also if you want to see what the guys look like go to my site under construction Tursa. Weebly. Com minus the spaces.**

**Go to stories and onward…**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3:Darien Atelo Jackson

**Chapter 3-Darien Atelo Jackson**

The dark haired man at the desk sighed before standing up and throwing a pair of glasses down onto the desk.

He ran a hand through his short hair and grumbled softly.

_Sir…call on line one_

"Who is it?" the man called out to the desk.

_Don't know sir, wouldn't give me a name but he said you knew him._

The man frowned slightly before walking back to his desk and picking up the phone.

"Darien Jackson speaking," he greeted.

_Hello Donatello._

Darien froze.

"Who are you? I don't know anyone by that name," Darien asked sharply.

_Saki_

The line went dead and Darien stood up, body shaking, hands trembling.

Then he quickly grabbed his jacket and walked out.

"Sir?" his secretary called.

He shot out of the door and paused before heading toward his car, turned, and headed down the street as he reached his house over and hour later he walked up to see the place in shambles.

The dark that had settled seemed to wrap tendrils around the place.

Nervously he approached the destroyed townhouse and slowly entered the home.

Something dropped over his head and he twisted, fighting to get loose.

There was a sharp blow to his head and he slumped to the ground.

The house phone started ringing.

The shadows ignored the phone as they bound Darien and dragged him out back and threw him into the waiting van.

One of the shadows paused to look around, his Foot Emblem on his dogi flickering for a moment.

Then he was gone.

**A/N: So…anyone else getting that there is something not quite right here? ;) **

**Review PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4:Miles Kael Jordon

**Chapter 4 Miles Kael Jordan **

The blonde man stood at the top of the ramp and waited, blue eyes scanning the crowd.

"Miles up," came the call.

He glanced back at the ramp and then towards the rest of the course.

Pro-skateboarding had leapt to a whole new level.

The buzzer rang and he shot down the ramp.

~After the Judging~

"You're better than I remember," a man said as he walked up behind Miles.

Miles turned and gave the muscular man a slow look over, pausing at the figure's odd colored eyes.

"Do I know you?" he demanded.

"Used to," the man replied.

"Well who are you?" Miles demanded, blue eyes snapping sharply.

"Think about it knucklehead," the man replied.

"Excuse me?" Miles snapped before turning and making a disgusted noise.

"Mikey," the man said softly.

Miles froze and then whipped around, eyes widening.

"Who? How do you-?" Miles struggled.

The man was already gone.

Miles whipped around, eyes searching the crowd frantically.

When he got to his car his guard gave him a nervous look over.

"You alright sir?" the man asked.

"Yeah…just…weirded out Jack…take me home alright?" Miles muttered as he got into the black car.

As he entered his home an hour later he threw his keys down and grabbed the note off of the counter.

_Miles,_

_Ran out with my sister to help her get a dress for homecoming. You know how needy that kid is. I'll be back by dinner. Promise._

_Love, _

_Jewel _

Miles sighed in resignation before walking into his main living room and staring out the window at the view around him.

He loved California, loved the view mostly.

He jerked as a hand clapped over his mouth and struggled frantically.

"Take it easy Mike," the man from the skate park hissed.

Miles stopped struggling but remained tense as a spring.

"You're guards are already out cold alright? Don't scream or anything," he hissed.

Miles nodded and twisted around to throw a sloppy punch in retaliation.

The larger man caught it easily.

"So who the _Hell_ are you?" Miles growled as his hand was released.

"Mikey, who the Hell to you think I am?" Ray growled back.

Miles looked at him, stopping again to look at the amber gaze directed back at him.

"Raph?" he breathed.

Ray smiled.

"Finally," Ray joked, "why didn't you answer April's letter two months back?"

"Wasn't sure it was her," Miles replied, "what…what do you go by now?"

"Rayner," Ray replied.

"Raynar?" Miles laughed.

"Ray-_ner_," Ray corrected, "It means warrior. Just call me Ray alright?"

"Dude…weird name," Miles laughed softly.

"Look who's talking mph," Ray shot back.

Miles gave him a confused look and then snarled.

"_HEY_!" he snapped.

Ray chuckled.

"Whatever, why are you here?" Miles sighed as he walked into the kitchen area.

"It's about Leo, Mike. He's…there's no easy way to say it…he's gone Mikey," Ray whispered.

Miles turned.

"Gone? As in…?" Miles whispered.

Ray nodded sadly.

Miles sank into the closest chair and remained there, frozen, for nearly ten minutes.

"How?" he finally whispered.

"Cancer got too advanced to stop it by the time they knew," Ray replied softly.

"…cancer…after everything that happened to him it was cancer that killed him," Miles whispered, "how long ago?"

"About three months now," Ray replied as he squeezed his brother's shoulder.

"Does Don know?" Miles whispered.

"We're having a hard time finding him," Ray replied.

Miles took a long shaky breath as he gathered himself and pressed his fingers to his eyes in an attempt to quell his tears.

"Leo…I…I was just going to call him…I got engaged and I wanted to tell you guys…I can't…believe it," Miles whispered as tears started.

Ray wrapped him in a hug as Miles wept softly, clinging to his remaining elder brother.

"Come on bro, April wants to see you and we've got to got through Leo's stuff. We've got to find Donnie first though," Ray whispered.

The door opened and a young woman entered the room, she froze at the sight of Ray comforting Miles.

"Miles?" she asked, "what happened? Who the hell are you?"

Miles pulled back and struggled for control before getting up and walking over to her. Ray stepped back and let them go so they had space to talk.

He took her by the shoulders and took her aside.

"Miles? What is going on?" she demanded, her brown eyes searching his blue.

He cupped her cheek and brushed her mahogany hair back.

"That's my brother Ray…he…just came to tell me…that…my brother…my eldest brother just died," he whispered, "we all split up fifteen years ago and…we lost contact so…I…I'm sorry Jewel but I…I have to go home to…family rites type thing…"

"Oh Miles! I'm so sorry…I didn't know you even. Of course…but I want to come. I want to meet your family ok?" she whispered.

Miles shook his head.

"I can…" Jewel started.

"No…my family is complicated…my history is worse…it would be too…difficult to explain things to you to help you-" He started to cut off.

"I'm going Miles. You are my fiancé, I am going with you," she stated firmly.

Miles' blue eyes locked with her brown.

"Ok," he whispered softly, "Ok…but…I'm warning you…my family history isn't easy to face."

"I love you.. That's all that matters," she stated.

**A/N: Boy is she in for a surprise…. XD. The plot thickens….**


	5. Chapter 5: April and Casey Jones

**Chapter 5: April and Casey Jones**

April glanced over at the two boys that were currently occupied with the TV and the game controllers in their hands.

She smiled.

Tyler and Andrew had hit it off as well as their fathers had the first time they met.

Friends instantly.

Shadow on the other hand was furious that _another_ boy was in the house.

She was a good little actress and too much like her father to be a "girly-girl", much to her mother's distress.

"Shad, honey could you go down to the shop and see if your father needs help closing up?" April asked softly.

"Yeah," the dark haired girl muttered as she swung her feet around before hoping off of the chair.

"Thanks hun," April called after the girl.

When she got downstairs she heard her father talking to someone.

"Sir we're closed for the day I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Casey interjected.

"I am looking for April Jones?" the man replied with a heavy Japanese accent.

"Why?" Casey replied carefully.

"It is about Sensei Hahen's recent death," the man replied.

"What about it?" Casey replied defensively.

"He isn't dead," the man replied.

"She saw him the day before he died and had the word of his closest friend there that he was gone," Casey snapped back.

There was a flutter of movement as if a hood was being pushed back.

"_Leo?_" Casey gasped.

Shadow squeaked as she spotted the man, he looked _just_ like the picture on her mother's side table.

His eyes instantly snapped to her.

"Your daughter?" the man whispered.

"How the _hell_ are you alive? Wait…are you even _you_?" Casey hissed, cutting the man off from his daughter.

"Casey…real name Arnold Casey Jones, met Raphael in a back alley, knocked him over with his motorcycle…planned to duke it out in central park…met Leonardo, Donatello, and Michaelangelo when PD's attacked that night…need I go on?" the man whispered.

Casey slowly relaxed.

"It is you…but…who was that other guy?" Casey whispered.

"An imposter," Rio sighed, "the emergency signal you guys got was from me being attacked that night. They took me down and left him to 'die' in my place. Making all of you come together so they could kill you…I got out about a week ago. Been trying to work my way here," the man replied.

"So…Master Hahen…what do you go by now?" Casey whispered.

"Rio," the man replied.

"Rio…well Rio if you really are you…tell me…the names of your Katanas," Casey said suddenly.

It was a trap, to his family and those close to the family it was code for a set of passwords. Leonardo had named his swords but in this case that would be the wrong answer, the real names where not used.

"Black and Rat," came the unhesitant response.

"Good to see to you bro," Casey whispered a second later.

A soft chuckle was the only response followed by coughing and the sudden collapse of Rio.

"Shadow get your mom now!" Casey ordered as he caught Rio and eased him into a sitting position.

"Tell me what's wrong bro," Casey ordered as he pulled the coat open and gasped.

The rail thin body underneath was overwhelmed by the clothing on it, but the wrapped wound was what caught his attention.

"Shell Leo…we've got to get you to a hospital," Casey managed.

"I'm dead remember?" Rio managed as he shivered.

Casey grimaced and nodded.

"Hang in there bud," Casey managed.

Meanwhile Shadow had charged up the stairs.

Her mother was staring at the TV where the boys had been only moments before.

"Mom!" Shadow gasped.

"Hang on," April whispered.

_The body of Darien Atelo Jackson was found brutally murdered in his townhouse this morning, the police are investigating the scene in an attempt to find out who attacked him._

The screen shifted to reveal a woman that the onscreen wording introduced as Darien's secretary.

_He took a call from someone and then just ran out of the office, barely stopping to grab his jacket…I figured it was one of his clients…but then he never came back…he didn't show up at work for three days…_

"Darein Atelo….Donatello…." April breathed.

"APRIL GET DOWN HERE!" Casey's shout dragged her out of her reverie and she shut the TV off before scrambling down the stairs.

She froze a moment before dropping down and applying pressure to the wound.

"Leo….how are you?" she sputtered.

"Later Ape, we've got to get him to a doctor…_now_," Casey's rant was cut off by the side door opening.

April leapt to her feet and twisted around.

Ray froze in the doorway, eyes wide in shock at the sight of the limp figure on the floor.

"Raph…._Mikey?_" April managed weakly.

"Whose this?" Ray ordered.

"Raph?" Rio coughed, "Mike?"

The group froze.

"Leo…" Mikey breathed, "but….you're supposed to be dead!"

"Sorry to disappoint," Leo coughed out.

**A/N: "sorry to disappoint" LOL I love Leo…anyway… "grins" things just keep getting crazier huh?**


	6. Chapter 6:Hahen Rio Shishi

**Chapter 6: Hahen Rio Shishi**

Pain.

Hunger.

Fear.

He coughed weakly, choking.

**A/N: Its short for a reason… : )**


	7. Chapter 7: Raynar Ray Nezumi Smithson

**Chapter 7: Raynar "Ray" Nezumi Smithson**

Ray shifted position as April interrupted his dozing.

He sat up stiffly.

"Ape," he managed softly.

"Sorry to wake you, but he started coughing again and I needed to check on him," she whispered as she glanced at Rio's limp frame.

Ray scooted back before standing and getting out of the way.

"I still don't get it…how is he alive and dead?" Ray sighed.

"Casey said that Leo told him they'd switched him out with a fake…that they, whoever they are, wanted to get all of us together. I have a feeling that Donnie isn't dead either. I found him just when Leo showed up…whoever grabbed Leo apparently also grabbed Don and made it look like he was murdered."

Rio shivered as April gently pulled back the covers to check the wound before helping him sit up some and rewrapping him in tight blankets.

"He does have cancer you said," Ray whispered, gesturing toward his sleeping brother.

April nodded.

"They wanted him alive, apparently, because they were treating him. But he's weak and pretty sick…I don't think I have to mention that wound wither," she sighed.

Ray nodded before asking, "How's Mikey?"

"Shook, still, but getting over the shock. I think. Finding out your brother is dead and then alive within two days is hard to take in," April replied as she placed a hand on Ray's shoulder.

"I'll see what I can do for pain killers for him and food," April whispered.

Ray nodded.

It wasn't long after she slipped back out that Ray sat back down and relaxed, again taking his brother's hand and rubbing his thumb across it comfortingly.

He paused and gently turned his brother's wrist, eyes narrowing as he drew a nail across the surface.

Rio's eyes snapped open.

Ray peeled back a thin layer of fake skin and scowled just before Rio jerked.

Ray lashed out as Rio attacked.

They twisted and snarled, the chair hit the wall and folded itself, items scattered across the room as they wrestled in the small space.

Ray struggled to keep up with the lithe figure.

"Who are you?" Ray demanded as he finally managed to pin the man.

The man twisted and laughed.

"I serve only to kill, I'll tell you nothing else!" he laughed.

"Raph? What are you doing?" April shrieked.

"He's a FAKE!" Ray shouted.

Miles scrambled into the room and shot forward before grabbing onto the thrashing figure and helping Ray hold him down.

"Who are you?" Ray demanded again.

A chuckle was the only answer before the figure slumped limp.

Ray stepped back.

"He's dead," Ray muttered.

"Why…why get him in here and then have him die?" Miles whispered.

"To keep us guessing," Ray muttered, "or…to make us abandon the real Leo…"

April froze.

"Raph…they must want us to come looking for him…or like you said ignore him if they ever send the real one home…" April trailed off.

"They want us to turn on each other," Raph whispered, "second guess if we're who we really are."

Miles shivered at the thought that struck him.

"Raph…they want us to kill each other don't they?" he breathed.

April squeaked in fear and shuddered at the thought.

**A/N: What is going on? argh….wait…I know, but you all will have to wait for a bit longer… "giggles cruelly".**


	8. Chapter 8: Darien Atelo Jackson

**Chapter 8: Darien Atelo Jackson**

He woke to the sound of someone coughing weakly, a body shaking from the effort as it brushed against him.

The man that belonged to that body was snuggled against him, back to back, obviously seeking warmth.

He coughed again, body trembling weakly.

Darien sat up slowly, turning to look at the figure curled against him.

A whimper of protest was sounded.

Darien rested a hand against the frail figure's shoulder.

The man was shivering violently.

"Hello?" he whispered softly.

A cough was the only reply.

"Hey…you should be sitting up some, it'll be easier to breathe," Darien whispered, unable to ignore the weak figure despite his worry as to where he was.

He carefully lifted the man's head and shoulder's easing the rough cough as he gently rested the man's shoulders against his knees.

The coughing eased slightly.

The door opened and Darien looked up.

He shuddered at the sight of the figure from his youth.

Shredder.

He glared.

"How did you get off of that asteroid?" Darien growled.

"Why does it matter? I got off," Saki laughed, "you are here to keep that man alive."

Shredder pointed at the shivering figure against Darien.

"Why should I?" Darien growled.

"Because he has hidden something I want….and if you don't….you will be condemning your own kin to death," Shredder hissed before turning to exit, "make your choice...or they die."

"No!" Darien cried as the door slammed shut.

He gripped the shoulders of the whimpering figure, silent for what seemed like hours.

"Nnnn," the man moaned as Darien started to stand.

Darien froze and pressed a hand against the man's shoulder.

"I'm sorry…I…I'm sorry but I can't risk my family's safety…" Darien whispered, eyes closing sadly as he eased the man back down.

"Dnnn," the whimper sounded again.

He was ignored.

Darien stood up and slowly walked toward the door, he knocked and waited.

A few moments later he was given a clipboard and he started writing down things.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he wrote out everything he would need.

Hours later they were moved into a slightly larger room with supplies for medical needs in boxes around them.

A ancient looking bathtub was off to the side with a facet above it.

Two cots were shoved against the wall, stacked haphazardly, and blankets were tossed onto the filthy floor.

Dairen turned to look at the quivering figure sprawled just beyond the door.

He sighed before turning to check out the tub, first thing was first, the man needed a bath and medical attention.

After he managed to get the water going at a temperature that was acceptable he grabbed one of the rags that had been dumped in with them and some soap and scrubbed the filthy tub down until it was clean enough to satisfy him before he plugged the tub and let it start to fill.

Darien glanced at the limp figure, still by the door, and slowly approached before coaxing him to stand.

The man whimpered pathetically as Darien stripped him of his clothes and helped him into the tub.

The warm water seemed to sooth the man's battered frame, chasing the aches and pains away.

The man moaned and relaxed as he was eased back to lean against the tub.

As Darien steeled himself for the task ahead he removed his shirt before grabbing everything he could think of needing and then lathered up the washcloth before gently setting to work on cleaning the man's filthy frame.

Darien sighed as he looked over the now soaked, but clean, figure in front of him. The man's beard and hair were a mess, heavily matted and full of knots.

Darien got up and grabbed the scissors and razor he'd asked for.

They'd be useless after this, but at least he got a chance to get the man cleaned up.

He cut away as much hair as he could before shaving the man's face gently, tipping the weakened man's head as he removed the facial hair.

Needless to say caring for this man didn't bother him much, he'd been a nurse at the hospital for five years as he earned his Phd in medicine and engineering, he'd been up close and personal with just about every range of human you could think of.

This man was both weak and emotionally damaged, torture was the cause.

A whimper let Darien know he'd nicked the man's neck.

"Sorry," he whispered soothingly.

The man shivered slightly as Darien cleaned the razor and he frowned, the water was cooling again.

He drained it and started to add warm water, allowing the cold and filthy water to disappear as the warm water took its place.

"Better?" Darien asked softly as the last of the grimy water vanished and he replugged the tub.

"Yhh," the man mumbled weakly.

Darien checked the man's face to make sure he hadn't missed anything before turning toward the man's head and shaving it down to a buzz cut.

"There," Don sighed as he finished finally, body cramped slightly form kneeling and crouching for so long, "all clean…now let's get you're cuts and scrapes all taken care of ok?"

The man nodded slightly.

Darien drained the tub and carefully wrapped a towel around the man before helping him out and onto the closest cot.

He was shivering almost instantly.

"Easy," he coaxed softly, "I've got ya'. it's going to get cold for a minute while I clean you up ok?"

"K," came the whimpered reply.

Darien was gentle, carefully attending to the man's damaged body.

He seemed to be recovering slightly, not so uneasy.

"What's your name?" Darien asked as he helped the man fasten the clean clothes after the bandaging was done.

"Rio," the man mumbled softly, "I don't know what they want from me…"

It was the most the man had spoken in the sort time Darien had known him.

He was hunched up, legs drawn tight as he leaned against the wall.

"Rio…" Darien managed as he struggled to breathe. _Rio is the Japanese Phonetic for "Leo"._

"Yeah?" the man mumbled.

"Do you know you I am?" Darien asked.

"One of their attempts to get me to tell them something I don't know?" Rio replied bitterly, coughing slightly afterward.

"Onnisan?" Darien whispered as he crouched in front of the man, brown eyes searching the man's golden-brown.

"Brother?" the man asked, completely startled by Darien's comment, "I'm not your brother…"

He froze the fragile frame tense as he stared into brown eyes that seemed oh too familiar. He frowned, eyes narrowing, a perplexed expression etched into the thin face.

Then suddenly he gasped, eyes widening.

"Donnie?" it came out a feeble whimper, "is…is your name Donnie?"

Darien felt a tear roll down his cheek as he nodded slightly.

"I…I don't….everything…I only know your name…" Rio gripped his head and whimpered, "why can't I remember?"

Darien rested a hand on the elder man's knee.

"It's ok," he coaxed.

"I can't…my boys…Hana…he said that he'd kill them….please…I…I don't know what to do!" Rio sobbed.

Darien sat back, sighing sadly, this wasn't the same man he'd known before they'd been forced to separate as a family.

He was different, more….broken.

Darien sighed.

"I don't know…but if I can get a message out maybe our brothers can find them and keep them safe," Darien whispered.

Rio raised his head, hope flickering there.

~Later That Night~

Rio's eyes opened slowly as he spotted the sleeping figure of Darien, he smiled coldly before slipping out of the bed and opening a small hidden compartment, revealing a syringe.

He grabbed it and prepared it, grabbing Darien's mouth and slamming it into the jugular before the other man was fully awake.

A muffled cry of pain was the only response before the figure went limp.

The door opened and "Rio" bowed.

"Shredder," the man whispered.

"What has he told you?" he growled.

"Everything," the man chuckled, "he'll be dead by morning."

"Good, now get rid of that disguise before you meet with me," Shredder hissed before turning and walking out ordering a guard to dispose of the quivering figure in the other room.

Moans and cries of pain were heard as seizures wracked the trembling body.

The ordered ninja passed the false Leonardo and roughly jerked the seizing figure up and started to push him out of the door.

Darien staggered forward, doubling up in agony as he was shoved out into the rain around the compound, the ninja behind him gripping the hilt of a Katana.

"He's mine," the ninja snarled.

The others chuckled before backing away.

Shurkin rained down on the soaked ninja causing them to scatter.

" Yurei," they spat as they retreated back.

A pale ghostly figure stepping between them.

**A/N: Man I'm mean….going to leave you all there…. :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Miles Kael Jordon

**Chapter 9: Miles Kael Jordon**

Miles was sitting quietly against the wall in April and Casey's living room. He hadn't spoken since they found out that "Leo" had been a fake.

Miles twitched and fumbled with his wrist, eyes flicking around toward the others.

Jewel had been fairly quiet since they arrived, she seemed suddenly tense around Miles, as if she wasn't sure who he was and she didn't even know his secret yet.

"Ray," Jewel whispered as she walked up to him.

Ray glanced her way as he finished preparing his son's lunch.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you about Miles-Mikey…he…he's been weird," she whispered.

"Weird how?" Ray said cautiously.

"Acting off, like…not himself at all…" she whispered, "Ray…he's had that jacket on this whole time except last night when we fell asleep…Miles has a tattoo of a rat on his upper left arm…this guys doesn't."

Ray tensed.

"Another fake?" he breathed, "why sent two at once?"

"Maybe because…I don't know…they were supposed to surprise and harm us?" she whispered fearfully.

Ray gave her a gentle look.

"Stay here with Tyler alright?" he whispered.

Jewel watched him go before glancing at the boy in question and grinning.

Raphael was the real Raphael and his greatest weakness…was named Tyler.

But she and Miles were fakes, replacing the real people after they were grabbed when Miles' car pulled out at the skate park.

She turned toward the boy and walked over to him.

"Hey Tyler want to see something cool?" she whispered.

"Yeah," the boy replied, "What?"

"Come on its outside," she whispered.

"Should I tell dad?" the boy asked, glancing after his father.

"I already told him, its cool," she replied, offering a hand.

"Alright," the boy replied.

"Hey Mikey," Raph called as he entered the living room, "whatcha up to?"

"Trying to work out what happened last night," the man sighed, "it was creepy ya know?"

Ray nodded.

"…guys…" April interrupted, "I…think I have some bad news."

Ray and Miles turned to look at her.

"What?" Ray whispered.

April glanced down at her laptop before turning it around.

It was a newspaper article from Japan, fifteen years ago.

_Strange Creature Found in Plane Wreckage_

There was a picture of Leo sprawled out amongst luggage. His body broken, twisted, blood everywhere.

"Leo," Ray breathed, staring in horror, "he…"

"From what I've managed to figure out…guys I don't think he survived the wreck…" she whispered, "he never even became human."

Miles scowled before he could stop the look, hands forming fists.

Ray noticed a second before April did.

"That bastard," Miles spat, a Japanese accent becoming clear, "where did he hide it?"

Both looked at him in shock.

Miles froze, eyes widening.

Ray's eyes narrowed.

"Well…looks like Jewel was right…ya're a fake," Ray growled.

"So is she…where's your son Raphael?" Miles hissed dangerously.

Ray froze before turning toward the kitchen and crying out when he saw that the boy and Jewel were gone.

He moved too fast to process and had Miles pinned against the wall in seconds.

"Where did she take him?" he demanded.

Miles only grinned before slumping limp.

Ray jerked back.

"He's dead," he sputtered.

A syringe clattered out of Miles' hand.

"April…they've…." Ray sputtered, "Tyler…."

April had been frozen the whole time until she heard her name.

They locked gazes.

Her hands were tightened around the laptop.

"How do we know whose real?" he managed.

"Take your shirt off," April said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" he sputtered.

"Donnie designed a birthmark that all four of you would have," April said fiercely.

Ray quickly removed his shirt revealing a stylized kanji marking on his upper chest.

April relaxed before sagging into a chair and clutching her laptop.

"Leo's gone," Ray mumbled softly, "he's been dead for fifteen years…and I never knew…"

"He's not dead," a young man's voice interrupted.

They turned to see Casey standing next to a young man in the doorway.

"How could he have survived that?" Ray spat pointing toward the screen, "and who are you?"

The man smirked.

"The son of Hamato Leonardo," the man replied softly.

The man….was fifteen years old.

**A/N: I'm just making you all confused aren't I? "grins" It gets crazier I promise…but everything makes sense in the end…**


	10. Chapter 10:Oroku Saki

**Chapter 10: Oroku Saki**

He stood staring at the screens that showed the pale figure attacking the Foot ninja that were supposed to be executing Donatello.

He knew who it was and scowled.

The image froze on his command freezing the frame to show the blurred white figure, Katanas whirling.

Leonardo had returned.

Saki stood and clutched his hands into fists before commanding the ninja to retreat.

As the ninja vanished back inside the compound Leonardo dropped into a crouch after sheathing his swords.

A once green hand, now turned albino, touching the fragile figure with worry, before hoisting the figure up onto his shoulders and darting away.

Saki smirked softly, the corner of his mouth quirking upward.

"You fool…did those experiments addle your brain boy? I gave him up too easily…my men will bring you back to answer the questions…and you will answer this time." he breathed.

The only response was the hiss of the machines in the room.

**A/N: I'm totally freaking you guys out huh?**


	11. Chapter 11: Hamato Leonardo

**Chapter 11: Hamato Leonardo and Hana**

Darien woke to the sound of a tea kettle whistling and groaned as he tried to turn his head.

"You best not move Donatello," a woman's voice cautioned.

Darien slowly opened his eyes and winced at the bright light.

Someone shifted and the light diminished somewhat.

"Who are you?" he managed weakly.

"My name is Hamato Hana," the woman replied.

Darien struggled to sit up as the name registered in his mind.

He was pushed back down, much easier than should've been possible.

"You are still very weak," she cautioned.

"You're-" he sputtered.

"Leonardo's wife?" she chuckled softly, "that was one truth the _False _Leonardo told you."

"Where's Leo?" he demanded.

"Lay down Donnie, I'll be there in a minute…the second I walk off to get something to eat you wake up…" Leo's voice trailed off as he moved out of earshot again.

Hana smiled before shifting away to allow Darien to look around.

They were in a small cabin, simple, but obviously well loved and lived in.

Darien's eyes widened as he caught sight of a white figure in passing.

"Don I have to warn you…Leo doesn't look the same and he…he never became human," she whispered.

"The Yurei…they were talking about _him_," Darien gasped, "Leo…you're…"

"Albino?" came the sarcastic response.

"How?" Darien struggled.

Leo entered the room, his golden-brown eyes were the only part of him that had remained the same, but still they looked haunted.

His leaf-green skin was now stained white, his plastron was a ghostly pale yellow as was his once obsidian carapace, now grey.

Darien stared in shock.

Leo brought the sandwich he was holding to his mouth and took a bite as his brother surveyed him.

"Take a picture Don…it'll last longer," he muttered after finishing the sandwich with a smirk.

Darien managed a chuckle.

"Bro…what happened?" Darien managed, "what-how did I?"

"Long story short…Hana grab the oh thanks love," Leo commented as he took a newspaper article from her and handed it to Don.

_Strange Creature found in Wreckage_

_This bipedal turtle was found in the luggage compartment of the downed 747 that was entering Kyoto at 6am this morning…the creature is alive abet barely, a scientist in the employ of Oroku Industries claimed that the creature had gone missing nearly six months back and had been originally found in the Rain Forest Basin. It had been more intelligent than first guess and had taken on parroting movements by the people that it had interacted with…thus figuring out its means of escape._

_It will be moved back into their facilities and hopefully revived…no news yet on if it will become fully public…_

Darien dropped the article and stared at his brother in horror.

"Saki had you? He-" Darien managed to choke, "all this time we…we thought you were human and safe and…"

He dissolved into tears, heartbroken that in a sense they had abandoned their own brother.

Leo leaned forward and embraced his sobbing brother, holding him tight.

"I don't blame any of you…I just picked the wrong plane…" Leo whispered.

"I-" Darien struggled to get out.

"Shhhh," Leo whispered, nodding for Hana to leave.

After what seemed like hours Darien stepped out of the small room with Leo walking behind him and took a seat at the table.

"So…I basically told him where to find everyone else?" Darien sighed, "where they'd meet?"

Leo sighed.

"He already had Mikey…I've been scouting best I can to try and find a way in…but after the experiments they did on me and my now…beacon-like skin its hard to get past security _anywhere_," he muttered, exasperated.

Darien frowned.

"What happened to the vial I gave you?" Darien asked softly, "that would make you human?"

Leo and Hana exchanged a glance.

"I gave it to my son…" Leo whispered, eyes flicking away before returning to his brother, "Yoshi was born three says before we were forced to evacuate the lair…I…I had planned to have Splinter help me introduce him and Hana to all of you, but he had cautioned me to keep them hidden until Yoshi was strong enough to move…I think he knew that or at least sensed that our home wouldn't have been safe…"

"Strong enough to move…?" Darien asked softly, almost fearing the answer.

"Yoshi was a hybrid…he was born-" Hana started.

"Twisted and deformed," there was a bitter anger laced in Leo's voice that made Darien flinch.

He saw the tears and anger in his elder brother's face and bowed his head.

"He nearly died during the birth," Leo choked out, "I was…ashamed of him…"

Darien felt a wave of sorrow for his brother and reached across to touch his brother's hand in comfort.

"I couldn't look at my own son…" Leo choked out, "but I still loved him…I thought I'd spare him so much pain…if…I just…but Hana wouldn't let me…"

"I know…how Leo felt, because I felt the same way…we were hurt and I guess angry that Yoshi had to suffer so much…that he hadn't been born…whole…when Leo discovered your notes to make them human and found your vials, he stole one…" she whispered.

"It didn't work…not the first one…but the one you gave me…I watched my son become human…and thanked you for the miracle of my son's life…I gave up being human so my son could have a chance at life…I don't regret that," Leo finished softly.

Darien sat back in shock, head down, stunned.

"Leo," he breathed, "you didn't say anything because…"

"I was ashamed," came the sorrowful whisper.

Darien looked up and fought tears.

"Oh bro," he breathed.

Sorrowful golden-brown eyes met comforting brown.

No other words were needed, it was an understanding that transcended time, Darien knew his brother only sought forgiveness for a mistake and craved his son's love and despite his initial shame…he loved his son…deeply.

No one spoke for a few minutes.

"So…you're my uncle Donatello," a young man greeted.

Darien jumped slightly as he turned to the boy and gave him a startled look.

Oriental features, golden-brown eyes, and a bright smile.

This was Yoshi, his nephew.

Yoshi turned his attention on his father after a second.

"Hey dad…I've got the stuff packed, I just need-" the boy said softly.

"On the counter, please Yoshi be-" Leo started.

"Careful, I know dad," the boy replied, hugging his father as he passed by.

Leo shot the boy an aggravated look before chuckling and shaking his head.

"You are too much like me you know that?" Leo whispered as the boy picked up the papers and folded them before carefully putting them in the bag on his back, "now…if that's not-"

"The right address I call you immediately and take the return flight straight back," Yoshi interrupted gently.

Leo cocked an eye ridge and gave his son a firm look before waving him off taking a deep breath as he stood up and walked his son to the door.

Whispered words were exchanged and Darien spotted the young man hugging his father, Leo clutching the boy tightly before watching him walk out of the door.

"What's going on?" Darien whispered."Yoshi is going to warn Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Jones and hopefully they can find Raphael in time," Hana whispered.

Later that night as Darien was laying in his bunk he heard the hushed tones of his brother and Hana, but he heard something else and sat bolt upright before shouting a warning.

The explosion sent the walls of the house in a thousand directions.

Screams tore through the night.

**A/N: ….um…don't kill me ok? "hides"**

_**Yurei-**_** "ghost".**


	12. Chapter 12: Raynar Ray Nezumi Smithson

**Chapter 12: Raynar "Ray" Nezumi Smithson**

Yoshi was asleep on the couch now, he had curled up there after explaining everything to his uncles and aunt.

Ray was leaning against the counter, shirt back on, head bowed, worry creasing his forehead into deep lines.

"Go figure Leo would name his kid after Master Splinter's master," Ray mumbled.

April smiled slightly before resting a hand on Ray's shoulder.

"We'll get Tyler back Raph," she promised softly.

Ray pressed a hand to his face before nodding.

It had been two days since the young man had arrived, too days of worry.

They had prepared everything they could so they could leave only to receive a frantic phone call from Darien.

Leo had been taken and both Darien and Hana had been left for dead.

Casey had gone to pick them up a few hours ago.

The door opened and Ray looked up.

A exhausted pair stepped in a head of Casey.

The man looked like he'd been dragged through hell and back, body shaking, head bowed, collapse seemed imminent.

The woman looked numb, shock and pain only visible in her eyes, but just as worn out as the man.

She froze when she spotted the sleeping figure on the couch.

"YOSHI!" she cried before scrambling forward.

The boy jerked upright in time to be dragged into the sobbing arms of his mother.

"Mom…" Ray heard him mutter softly in embarrassment.

Ray looked back at the man who had sank to the ground in a heap.

Ray got up and walked over to him, squatting in front.

"Hey," he greeted softly.

"Hey," was the only response.

"Come on Don…let's get you-" he broke off as Darien tiredly pulled the collar of his shirt down to reveal the birthmark.

Ray nodded quietly.

"Let's get you cleaned up and to bed for a while alright?" Ray whispered.

Darien nodded tiredly as Ray stood up and offered a hand.

Darien shook his head.

"Why not?" Ray asked.

"I can't move…I'm so tired," he muttered in response, "haven't slept in days."

Ray chuckled softly before reaching down and hauling Darien to his feet, the man groaned in pain before wincing and then leaning heavily on his brother.

Ray hugged him as he guided the semiconscious figure to the bathroom to clean him up before sending the man to bed.

He needed a distraction from his worry about Tyler anyway and Darien was obviously too strained to do much more than collapse.

April looked at Casey expectantly, they'd sent the kids to a cousin's house until things were more safe.

"Shredder attacked Leo's home and blew the place up…Hana and Don were hurt but not badly…Leo took the worst of the blast when he shielded Hana…but his carapace-" Casey started.

"Carapace?" she gasped.

"He never became human," Casey replied before continuing," His carapace shielded him pretty good…Hana was knocked out…and Don was pinned beneath some of the walls and furniture…Shredder grabbed Leo and left. They got a hold of us as fast as they could…Don's bleedin' and he hasn't slept since like four days ago…they both need food, rest, and I'm pretty sure they both requested a hot shower."

April nodded.

"Raph just took Don that way…I'll show Hana to the guest rooms upstairs and that shower. Order some food love?" she finished with a question.

"On it," he replied.

A couple hours later Ray peeked in on the slumbering form of his brother. Shirtless and with only a pair of Casey's borrowed sleep pants on, the man lay sprawled across the guest bed, bandages covering his chest and ribcage. There were stitches here and there and various Band-Aids covering smaller cuts that needed to be covered. he hadn't twitched since Ray had showed him the bed earlier.

Ray shook his head before closing the door and peeking in on the next room to spot Hana curled under the covers.

She too was sound asleep.

Ray closed the door before heading back down stairs to the man apartment.

April looked up as he walked in.

"Both out," he answered her unspoken question.

She nodded., glancing over at Yoshi who was sitting with his head in his hands a battered photo album in front of him.

"What's that?" Ray asked softly.

Yoshi looked up, slightly startled, before blinking and looking down.

"Oh…its…a photo album my mom started when she and my dad first started dating…she kept it up after everything happened…when we found dad again she started adding more pictures of him…" Yoshi sighed, flipping the book open, "This is my favorite picture of him."

It was a picture of snow-covered trees and rocks around the cabin that had been their home.

Ray cocked his head.

"Where is he?" he asked after a second.

"Look over by the tree, on the rock," Yoshi replied.

Ray's jaw dropped when he spotted the squatting figure on top of a large snow covered boulder.

"How?" he sputtered.

"The experiments Shredder performed on him…turned him albino…Uncle Don had a similar reaction," Yoshi chuckled, "the Foot ninja call him _Yurei_."

"Ghost," Ray chuckled.

"Dad said that the woman…nurse…he wasn't quite sure what her part was in everything. Well the woman that was supposed to come into his cell to give him another dose of a drug…she screamed and ran out. Dad said he took advantage of the opened door and ran for it…he barely made it out in time," Yoshi ended in a whisper, "she thought he had died and was there to haunt all of them…he had blood splattered on him so he looked pretty terrifying. I was scared of him when I first saw him…"

"Hey you two…I've cracked Foot headquarters…I think I know where they've got Leo and Mikey," April interrupted.

Both swiveled her way.

**A/N: more puzzle pieces…. : )**


	13. Chapter 13:Miles Kael Jordon

**Chapter 13: Miles Kael Jordon **

He'd been staring at the limp figure a few feet from him on the opposite side of the perforated glass.

The large, pure white, turtle.

Jewel was curled up against the wall behind him, eyes huge as she looked at the same figure.

A low groan alerted them to the fact that it was waking.

The figure moved slowly, stiffly, starting to sit up, little by little.

" Orokana shinobi(1)…" it muttered, "Naze anata wa bakudan o tsukau nodeshou ka? Nazedesu ka? Baka." (_Idiot ninja. Why would you use a bomb? Why? Idiots.)_

Miles couldn't help it, he cracked up causing Jewel to divert her attention to him.

"What is so funny?" she sputtered.

"He's pissed," Miles laughed.

"Hardy-har-har Mike," the turtle snapped sharply.

Miles froze, head whipping around.

"_Leo_?" he gasped.

"Hi," the turtle replied as he sat up into a sitting position, eyes flicking around, "man I hate this place…"

"You mean?" Miles started.

"I was trapped here for five years and got out…now he figured out I was alive still and started this mess to lure me back enough to catch me…he put a tracker on Donnie. Found my home and attacked us," Leo trailed off, head resting in his hands, suddenly looking very tired and sad.

"I'm sorry bro," Miles whispered.

"He called you Mike…like that guy calls you Michaelangelo…I don't understand Miles…_what_ is going on?" Jewel suddenly interrupted.

Miles looked at her.

"Jewel…I…I wasn't always human…" he looked at Leo, "I was like Leo except the albino part…I family was three brothers and an adopted father…I was a turtle."

He remained silent, hunched slightly.

"A turtle?" Jewel breathed, "but why the rat tattoo?"

Miles blinked in surprise, startled that she hadn't freaked out.

"Our father was a rat," Leo answered for him.

"Was?" she whispered.

"He was killed by Shredder…two days before we all became human…Donnie…figured out a way to make us human so that we could hide in plain sight…Shredder attacked our home before we could slip away…Sensei died protecting us so we had a chance to escape…" Miles finished sadly.

He turned his head when he heard a soft thump.

Leo had placed his hand against the perforated glass.

"What does he want Leo? We've been out of his way for fifteen years," Miles sighed.

"I hid something from him that Sensei had…" Leo sighed, "he doesn't really care about you guys…he wants me…"

"So why grab us?" Jewel whispered.

"To get Leo to come for us," Miles whispered, "To trap him."

Leo nodded, sighing sadly.

"He knows I won't abandon my family," Leo whispered.

**A/N: "Grins"….well Its getting more and more intense huh? What does Saki want?**

**(1)- **_**Shinobi **_**is the Japanese word for ninja…the word "ninja" is actually Chinese.**


	14. Chapter 14:Hamato Yoshi Rio

**Chapter 14: Hamato Yoshi Rio**

He was watching the group in the kitchen, worry tugged at his heart.

His father.

He knew his father's fears after being captive for five years. He only hoped that they could get him out before he reverted back to the broken man that had found on their doorstep ten years ago.

Two years of intense dedication had finally rewoken the damaged man within the wounded body, but even so his father had his bad days…and his nightmares.

Yoshi closed his eyes and gripped the photo album.

_~Ten Years Ago~_

"_Okasan?" a boy asked._

"_Hai Yoshi-chan?" the woman replied as she turned around from the stove, glancing down at the boy._

"_I found a turtle on the front step…can I keep it?" the boy asked._

_Hana smiled softly._

"_Yes I'll find a bowl to put it in until I can go get it a tank," Hana whispered, eyes brimming with tears slightly._

_Oh she missed Leonardo so much._

"_I'll need a big bowl Okasan…it's a big turtle," Yoshi replied._

_Hana paused before turning to look at her son._

"_How big Yoshi?" she whispered softly._

"_Big as you," the boy replied proudly._

_Hana shot toward the front of the cabin, flinging the door open and crying out when she spotted the limp, frost colored turtle against the deck._

"_LEO!" she sobbed as she cradled him, knowing him only by the scars that still existed on his carapace._

_He stirred weakly._

"_Hana?" he rasped, "I hoped you'd be here…"_

"_We bought this place together Leo…of course I'd be here," she sobbed, "can you get up?"_

_He nodded slowly, turning his head slightly._

"_There was a boy," he whispered weakly._

"_Yoshi…he thought you were a regular turtle…wanted to keep you," Hana managed to half-laugh._

"_Good kid," Leo mumbled, "I-I'm….tired Hana…I'm sorry…everything hurts."_

"_Let's go inside ok?" she whispered._

_He shuddered weakly before nodding._

The first week was confusing for him, finding out the giant white turtle he'd found was his father and then having to watch the turtle thrash during sleep, hear his screams from nightmares, see him cringe and weep.

But after a few weeks, the turtle, his father, had recovered enough to be able to think past the initial panic phase and Yoshi's mother had explained to him everything from their past, showing him the photo album.

Fromt hat point on Yoshi had been by his father's side everyday, simply content to sooth his father's fears, to comfort and curl against him.

"Yoshi-chan?" Hana inquired softly.

"I'm worried about Otosan," he mumbled.

"I am too Yoshi, but your father is strong…" Hana whispered, "Did you bring your Butterflies?"

Yoshi chuckled softly.

"Yeah, and the Katana," he replied.

Unlike his father, he wielded twin Butterfly Swords, but he did carry a single Katana as well.

"Good," his mother whispered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because your uncles are thinking they might let you come along," she replied.

**A/N: "sighs" well…if my calculations are right there will be about 5-6 more chapters…**


	15. Chapter 15:Raynar Ray Nezumi Smithson

**Chapter 15: Raynar "Ray" Nezumi Smithson**

The old trunk was jerked out from under the tattered bed.

Ray sighed as he glanced around his old room, the broken, groaning, walls around him the posters, weights, and various books scattered everywhere.

He shuddered before opening the trunk and staring at the dusty blades within it.

He rested a hand against them, drawing a finger along the blade.

He smiled when his finger twinged slightly and blood beaded on the surface.

They were still razor sharp.

He hefted the Sai and flipped them experimentally.

He was rusty for sure but there was no doubt he still remembered how to use them.

He grinned slightly, though bitterly, the only reason he was pulling them out was to get his son and brothers back.

A red mask was neatly folded inside, he lifted it up and ran a finger along the surface of the tattered silk.

Old memories washing over him.

Then he looked over at the simple tight-fitting, sleeveless, black dogi before looking back at the mask.

~Later~

He stepped out of his old room and looked around, his Sai shoved into the sheaths tied there.

The black Dogi fit snuggly against his frame, a light black pack of gear was hung over his shoulders.

Around his forehead was a red bandana, the ties were shorter than normal though.

He'd taken one of his spare strips of cloth from when he had to replace a mask and cut it short.

He glanced over toward the lab where Darien emerged, wearing the same outfit, but a larger pack, containing two extra Dogi and Mike's Knunchaku, his Bo was sheathed across his back.

Darien also had tied a spare mask across his forehead and smiled slightly when he spotted his brother.

Ray had Leo's Katana slung across his back and his pack contained various small items they would need.

They nodded before slipping out of the collapsing area together, meeting Yoshi at April and Casey's apartment before leaving and heading to Japan.

They had family to save.

**A/N: Rescue is on its Way!**


	16. Chapter 16:Darien Atelo Jackson

**Chapter 16: Darien Atelo Jackson**

Darien rechecked the bag as he finished packing, he could hear Ray outside the lab and knew he was ready.

Darien fumbled with the vial and syringe in his hand before slipping them into a protective case and stuffing it inside the bag.

When the time came, the Foot would be looking for a large albino turtle…not a human.

**A/N: …"grins"**


	17. Chapter 17:Miles Kael Jordon

**Chapter 17: Miles Kael Jordon**

He couldn't watch anymore.

Leo was thrashing on the floor, screaming as the drugs they'd given him ran their course.

Jewel was crying as Miles gritted his teeth and slammed a fist against the glass.

Over the past few days he'd been tortured in front of his brother, now, his brother was enduring the torture.

After Leo had broken out of his cell and killed the scientist torturing Miles he'd been moved into a more tightly secured room, but still in plain view of his family.

Saki had hoped that watching the form of his convulsing brother would make him break enough to beg his brother to simply answer the questions.

Not likely.

Even if Miles begged his brother to tell, Leo most likely wouldn't.

Whatever had been hidden was obviously too dangerous for Saki to get his hands on.

Miles gritted his teeth and backed up, eyeing the glass in front of him, searching for weaknesses.

"Miles?" Jewel asked as he dropped into a crouch, "what are you doing?"

Miles shot forward, twisted in midair and threw a kick at the wall.

"MILES!" she shrieked as the wall shattered and he crumpled on the opposite side, rolled, and then slowly got up, limping heavily on his bloody leg.

Glass shards were everywhere, some were even on Leo's convulsing body.

Miles dropped down and though grimacing from pain he lifted his brother and cradled him gently.

Blood was everywhere, but Miles focused intently on his brother, cradling him as he spoke words of comfort.

Jewel remained frozen on the other side of the broken glass, eyes huge. She'd been struggling with the news Miles had given her about his past, that had been hard enough to cover her shock for, but this…actually seeing Miles fight scared her.

This was not the man she had loved for so long…this was a stranger.

A stranger that comforted a creature that he claimed was his kin.

"Jewel help me," Miles voice called softly.

He was trying to slow the bleeding from a gash.

Jewel fought tears and looked away.

"Jewel?" he asked, "Jewel? Are you hurt? What's wrong?"

And suddenly he was at her side, trying to examine her.

She pulled away.

"Jewel?" it was a whisper.

"Don't touch me," she whispered back.

"Why?" he sputtered.

"Because I don't know who you are," she whispered.

Miles froze, frowning in confusion.

"Of course you do…I'm…you're eng-" he started.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she spat, jerking away and retreating to the other side of the room.

Miles watched her go and fought tears.

"Jewel?" he managed to say softly.

She turned away and ignored him.

Miles bit back a choked sob before returning to his brother only to find that he was being removed from the room.

"NO!" Miles cried, leaping forward.

He was wrestled down after a few minutes, dragged away and locked in a dark room.

His cries and screams went unanswered.

**A/N: Whew…incoming for the finally coming up. Three chapters left. Sorry I didn't update yesterday…never got a chance to.**


	18. Chapter 18:Raynar Ray Nezumi Smithson

**Chapter 18: Raynar "Ray" Nezumi Smithson**

They were in the building, moving along the corridors in absolute silence. Yoshi as the scout way up front, Ray crouched in the middle of the group, eyes flicking around him, and Darien at the back, watching for approaching opposition. A soft whistle alerted them to Yoshi's warning.

They vanished as a group of ninja stalked by, reappearing after the scout group had past. Darien touched his ear-bud and whispered something to April.

"Raph…it's the fourth door on the right," Darien whispered.

Ray nodded and slipped forward to jimmy the lock with his Sai as Yoshi and Darien watched the halls intently.

The door swung open and silence followed.

Ray peeked in before entering the dark area, amber eyes widened at the sight of the sprawled figure.

He was limp on the ground, blood staining his shirt, pants, and matting his hair.

Darien darted forward as Yoshi kept watch.

"Mikey," Darien whispered as he rolled the limp figure over, opened the shirt and nodded to tell Ray about the birthmark.

Ray knelt, gently pressing a finger to his youngest brother's throat to check the pulse and grimaced.

"Bad shape," Ray mouthed.

Darien nodded and quickly bound up what injuries he could and tied tourniquets around the rest.

"Can you get him out and come back? He's bleeding bad," Darien mouthed.

Ray frowned.

"What about Yoshi?" Ray mouthed.

"Take him with you, I'll keep looking for Leo. Have Yoshi guard Mikey and you come back in. I'll need help getting him out," Don responded in kind.

Raph frowned but nodded.

There wasn't time to argue, they had to get Mikey out.

Raph lifted the quivering figure before quickly telling the plan to Yoshi who nodded and quickly lead the way out.

As they exited the building alarms started going off.

"_Shell_," Raph hissed as they reached the van. He eased Mikey's limp frame to the ground at April's feet before darting back toward the building compound, ordering Yoshi to stay.

He was forced to hide as the ninja swamped the entrance, cutting off his ability to go after Darien, Leo, and his son.

They were searching for the intruders.

"No," he growled, "Tyler…"

There was no way back in.

Casey had to drag him away, forcing him back to the van and they retreated to the hotel.

Ray was furious, though they had gotten one member of the family back they had not only lost a member but failed to retrieve the other two.

April and Casey had come across about a day after them and only after they had dropped Hana at the farmhouse for her safety.

"Raph….Raph I need your help here," April ordered.

Ray turned and knelt next to his youngest brother, carefully coaxing him into consciousness as April cleaned up the injuries.

"There's glass everywhere," she breathed.

"Easy bro," Ray soothed as Miles groaned and started to come around.

"You're safe," he mumbled when his eyes fluttered open.

"No…_you're _safe knuckle-head. Take it easy, April's cleaning you up alright?" Ray replied.

"Leo…Jewel…" Miles whimpered, "they…they were…hurting him."

Raph scowled.

"He…he hid something….from Shredder…that's why this is happening…" Miles whispered, whimpering a second later as April pulled a shard of glass from his foot.

"Shush bro, you need to take it easy for now ok?" Ray replied.

"He's going to kill him…" Miles whimpered.

"Who's killing who?" Ray asked, but Miles was already out cold again.

"Raph…not now…help me for now," April urged.

Ray gritted his teeth but nodded, moving to help.

**A/N: One Chapter left plus the Epilogue….**

.


	19. Chapter 19:Darien Atelo Jackson

**Chapter 19: Darien Atelo Jackson**

He's gotten to the area where Leo was being held and snarled as alarms started going off, fury racing through the normally quiet turtle when he spotted his brother stretched out on a table, limbs jerking and twitching as the drugs that were dripping through attached tubes ran their course.

Darien twisted around and glared at the Foot-Tech that was hovering by the corner.

He didn't get the chance to run.

"What is he on?" Darien hissed.

The man squirmed under the penetrating gaze before him.

"You pull him off of it before its ran its course and it'll kill him," the man hissed, "so if you want him to live you'll keep him on the drugs."

Darien scowled.

"Help him," Darien hissed, "or I'll kill you."

"Then kill me…_freak_," the man spat, "You might be wearing a human form but you were born a mutant…you can never be truly human."

Darien snarled, shooting toward the man, vaulting the table between them as the man scrambled toward the hall.

Darien just barely missed the man's lab coat as he shot out of the room, staggered, and fell, an arrow protruding from his back.

Darien jerked back, slammed the door closed and barricaded it.

His brown eyes focusing on his thrashing brother. He walked over and fought tears.

Leo's eyes were moving under his eye lids, nightmares, hallucinations….they were torturing him on both a mental and a physical level.

Darien made sure the room was secure before grabbed the scientist's notes and frantically going through them.

The color drained from his face when he read the notes.

"Three hours?" he managed weakly, "a three hour run through the system…oh God Leo…we don't have that much time…"

Darien gave Leo's semi-conscious form a sorrowful glance.

He approached the table and touched his brother's hand.

The door suddenly shuddered making Darien jerk around.

"We don't have that much time," he sobbed.

He turned back to his brother and gritting his teeth he pulled the tubes out, removing the oxygen lines last.

Leo choked, gagged and screamed.

Darien dragged him upward and off the table.

Leo thrashed, head lulling one second and snapping back as he convulsed a second later.

Darien laid him down before doing something that he knew was insane…he pulled out the syringe.

It would take six hours to run its course, but he'd be able to move Leo still for that first hour, they'd have to move fast.

"I'm sorry bro…this is going to hurt," Darien whispered as he shoved the needle into his brother's jugular before tossing it aside and dragging Leo to his feet.

Leo convulsed, stumbled, groaned but managed to stay upright.

Darien found morphine, injected some, and stole everything he could get a hold of.

Leo shuddered, whimpering softly.

Darien pulled his brother's head towards him.

"Leo…I need you to climb up and get into the vent, wait for me at the junction that leads to the roof ok?" Darien ordered.

Leo's head lulled slightly but Don heard the whimper a second later.

"…kay…" Leo managed weakly, "hurts Donnie…"

"I know….I'm sorry…I have to find Raph's son ok?" Darien ordered.

Leo nodded, eyes rolling back for a second before he whimpered again.

Darien helped him up and waited until he was sure Leo was moving down the line before turning and replacing the cover he'd pulled down only moments before.

As the door burst open Darien shot past them, dodging and weaving as he disappeared into the crowd.

He called April with his ear bud and waited…nothing. Gritting his teeth he scrambled away, taking the route that they had planned on going to retrieve Tyler earlier.

He made it to the door and was sent sprawling as he was roughly grabbed.

The last thing he remembered was the shout of a warcry that he remembered from his youth.

The secret weapon had arrived.

**A/N: "Secret Weapon" was a nickname Mikey gave Raph…**

**I totally just left you guys guessing what happens left…well You'll have to wait until the Epilogue.**


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

_~Two Months Later~_

The man was leaning against the railing at the hotel, body sagging with exhaustion; dark hair hung in his face, his shoulders were slumped as if worn out. He was thin, almost gaunt, and dark circles were under his eyes.

"Leo?" a hesitant voice asked.

The man swiveled slightly.

"Mike?" he asked softly.

"Everyone's waiting bro…its not every day you get married ya' know," Miles replied.

"What about you?" Leo asked, "what about Jewel?"

"She wasn't the right one…as much as it hurt to lose her…if she wasn't willing to see me as me then…she wasn't worth my time," Miles replied sadly, "Plus bro…Yoshi's excited to see you as a human and Hana wants to see you…she misses you bro."

Leo looked away.

"It won't be the same…I'm a stranger to them now Mike…they won't know me…" Leo mumbled as he sank into a chair, looking away.

Leo stared at his hands and shivered.

"_I_ don't know me," Leo mumbled.

Miles grabbed his brother's hands and gripped them, then dropped his head to be able to look his brother in the eye.

Leo had been deeply depressed over the past two months, cutting himself off from his family, hiding in the darkness of the hotel room they paid for him to have.

Miles had been the only one who had been able to get much of a response other than a mumbled word or two before a retreat into a back room.

"Come on bro," Miles urged, pulling his elder brother onto his feet and then into a hug.

"Let's go," he whispered, "your family is waiting."

Leo trembled but after swallowing, slowly, he nodded.

The door clicked closed behind them.

As Miles walked him down the hall with his brother he asked a question.

"Hey Leo…what was it that Shredder was looking for?" Miles questioned.

Leo shrugged slightly.

"Don't know," Leo replied.

"What?" Miles demanded.

"I don't know what it was…Sensei gave it to me to hide before he died…told me not to let Saki find it. Never told me what it was and the box was sealed…" Leo replied softly, "Sensei said it was dangerous…that's all I know."

Miles frowned.

"Did he even know what it was?" he asked.

Leo grinned, then chuckled, then burst out laughing causing Miles to give him a worried look.

"Uh…Leo?" he asked weakly.

"He had no clue…he just asked for the _artifact_," Leo laughed, "none of us knew what it was but we both…oh wow…"

Miles chuckled and shook his head., he smiled though, it was good to see Leo laughing again.

It was a sign that he would recover, that the family would be whole again.

**A/N: And I leave you to ponder all the possible explanations as to what the "artifact" is… : ) Thanks to all of my reviewers!**


End file.
